MarrinxFenris
by TheHakuStoryWriter
Summary: In no way is this work mine, it belongs strictly to Bioware and EA. This is only my original work based on their game.
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the circle of magi, the mages ran wild while their once Templar captors ventured after them. The Champion was made Viscount, her companions slowly going their own ways. While she silently mourned the death of Anders and blossomed with the romance she and Fenris shared. The Champion was now engrossed in problems she never wanted, and had greatly hoped to avoid. However, with the First Enchanter and Meredith passing's, (along with the previous Viscount; ) this was now her problem.

In all her days of adventuring, Marrin hadn't ever wanted this. She had hoped for a more pleasant life in Kirkwall and was only greeted with more problems. Of course, poor Marrin was always a great help with these problems, some would even call her nosy; nonetheless she had done much for the city.

She had many things now, a home, a incredibly job, and among all else, her beloved Fenris. It wasn't to be understood, she adored Fenris with all the passion and flame she could muster. There wasn't any surprise that he felt the same way, even if he was far more discreet than she was. Ofter it was heard how the Viscount had a thing for knife-ears, and just how much she favored them, in and out of her bedroom.

Fenris was taking the transition and the rumors well, now living inside Marrin Hawke's manner and arranging their wedding. They were quite happy together, lover's till the end. An end they both hoped wouldn't come too quickly. Fenris and Marrin would surely have the wedding they dreamed of; and deserved. It would be a splendid wedding, filled with all their old friends and Marrin's remaining relatives, along with Fenris's sister, Varania. Marrin thought it to be a shame neither of her siblings or parents were alive to see this wedding. She secretly grieved at night away from Fenris's ears, (or so she thought,) crying.

Inside Marrin's manor, there were many rooms, and settling in, Fenris was given his own bedroom. Marrin thought sharing her room at this point would be extremely inappropriate. Even if the two were, on occasion, lovers, and were engaged; she didn't wish to share a room just yet. Fenris respected Marrin's wishes and halfhearted took the room. It was down stairs and someways from Marrin's upstairs bedroom. He had settled quite nicely into the room, (which Marrin had called his man cave,) and was taken in by the idea of staying there. It could be thought though that he may of been overwhelmed by marriage. If that was the case, he didn't mention it to his beloved. Moreover he had been the one to propose to his Hawke, and was quite taken with her; even if he didn't admit it.

The wedding itself had been planned out, Sebastian would be the priest in charge of the vows, Aveline's husband, Donnic, would be Fenris's best man. Marrin's uncle Gamlin would be giving her away, her maid of honor would be Merrill, as her other Bride's maid Aveline. There would be white roses engulfing The Keep and silk overlapping. Marrin's dress was elegant and fair, it trailed graciously and easily hugged her shoulders. It had a rosary laced design with small white pearls and ruffles. It was a gorgeous dress, stunning on the hanger, yet incredible off.

As far as the reception arrangements went, it was to be held inside The Hanged Man; twas the one tavern deemed most suitable. The couple hoped their comrades would enjoy going to the one place everyone hung out it. It was where they all had their fun, where they laughed, and where Fenris had finally killed his once master. If anything else, Fenris wished to frolic on the spot in hopes the dead man would scorn upon him. After all, Fenris still hadn't come to grips with mages and tevinters, he most likely never would.

Here Marrin was, happy and overworked, she did long for the day she could leave. Looking out her window, pressed black hair and face in her hand, plainly staring. The sky so blue, the clouds moving, and her blades stayed sheathed for an eternity feel more. She wished to leave, find something more. Go back to Ferelden maybe, start a life in Denerim or Redcliff. Begone of this heavy burden she never wanted.

Yet there was Fenris, if she dared venture out with him now, whose to say when they would marry? What if their friends didn't come next time in fear it was also a ruse? Or that they were simply too engulfed in their lives to come? It was too much to purely chance, Marrin knew that.

Sighing she tied to force herself back to work, there wouldn't be any procrastination so long as she had work. There was treaties to be signed, motions to be made, people's lives to utter be dangled at her word. Ultimately though she had trust to gain and people to avoid.

Her latest aversion was in fact Fenris, of late he had become even more fickle than usual. Was it because she hid her grief? The stress of the wedding? Or was it from something she did, didn't do, or said? Marrin didn't rightfully know, Fenris kept much to himself and Marrin didn't care to push him.

She signed as her beautiful, straight black hair fell onto the paper in front of her. This had been something else she hadn't wanted to decide; the fate of a insane man on death row. He had killed numerous people while hurting himself and mutilated others he didn't kill. The people wished for him dead, as the chantry asked him restrained. It was purely her call, and she didn't quite know the correct answer. How was she to know if the Chantry, after being demolished in close proximity, as well as loosing control all over the world, would be able to hold the man. It was also hard to say killing the man was right either. She was at a loss at what she should do, what was right, and how would it turn out.

Obviously, if she didn't do something the people would become angry, possibly rebel. After all that happened over the few months, she didn't need that. However, would killing the mad stop anything? Wouldn't there be another killer, one just as bad, and insane as him? She had seen many people on her travels, most weren't in there right mind. She had spared them, why was he any different? After all, she never hesitated on saving the others, only when it came to him. It could of been the weight of this decision with it's consequences. Or the fact she never wanted this to fall into her hands. That in fact may not be completely true. She had actually asked for this when she saw King Alistair.

Sighing once more, and possibly feeling a winkle on her young face, Marrin stood up. At the moment she wanted help, help on deciding the fate of this man, yet she knew none would come. Suddenly there was a knock on her office door. "Marrin?" A ever familiar voice called out. It was husky and strong, like a beacon in a foggy night, demanding and showing strongly above all else.

She stopped pacing, "Come in," Quickly Marrin sat in her chair and pretended to look busy. Being a rogue had advantages, such as stealth and quick movement. The assassin shadow rogue had learned many a thing in her travels. One of which was that Fenris liked a woman whom worked. Quickly she put her signature on the paper before her while Fenris walked in. Before he could speak Marrin gave him the paper.

"Please see that reaches the clerk when you leave." She said not even looking up. She knew whom it was, yet had forgotten what she had just signed. Marrin had signed the man's death warrant, and a mildly pissed Fenris took the paper. "I'm not a dog Marrin." He said warningly, not liking the way he was treated. Marrin smiled up at him before leaving her seat once more. Carefully she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him intimately. Fenris found himself giving into her kiss, enjoying the feel, the intensity it brought. So much so he almost crumbled the paper in his hand.

Realizing this, Marrin released their kiss and continued to smile at him. "I missed you." She told him taking his free hand. Fenris looked over at the now closed door and back at her, "I... I missed you too." There was a nervousness to his voice, he was still unsure on how to present his feelings into words. In actuality Marrin thought it cute, a man as strong as him, as daring, and handsome, could hardly tell a woman how he felt.

Marrin placed her hand around his face while Fenris took it gently, cuddling it softly. "What brings you by Fenris?" She asked him still smiling at him sweetly. Fenris lowered their hands, not leaving her touch, smiling back at her. "I came to see you Hawke, after all, we haven't been talking much lately." Marrin started to frown, it was true she had avoided him as of late, however he seemed so loving today. "Are you nervous about the wedding?" She asked, Marrin's grip tightening on Fenris's hand.

Fenris pulled her near him, holding her in his embrace, making sure not to hurt her. "I am terrified Hawke, however," He released her enough so their eyes met, "I want to marry you, I feel it is needed as much as it is wanted." Fenris kissed her once more further wrinkling the paper in his hand. It didn't matter much in that moment, they two were devoured into each others entity and being. There wasn't anything that could make them leave this feeling or the moment. After what seemed to be an eternity of kissing and desire, the two slowly departed from each other.

When reality finally hit Marrin again she realized the paper in Fenris's hand was severely wrinkled and possibly crumbled. In further horror she realized that it was also the death warrant for a serial killer. She stared up at Fenris in horror and then back at the paper they had crushed. Fenris stared at her confused before looking at the paper in his hand. He brought it to his face before reading its context. "Hawke... this is a death warrant for that serial killer whom was plaguing the streets." Fenris threw his hand over his face, rubbing his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked while the both of them tried fixing the paper. "I can't tell you Viscount business Fenris." She told him while trying to rescue the poor paper.

Fenris stood up straight before heading towards the door. "Even when it isn't Viscount business you don't tell me things Marrin." He stated before putting a hand on the door. Marrin followed him over, extending her hand as to grab his hand. "Fenris, I tell you everything." She informed him, her words admitting her sense of hurt. She hugged him from behind while he leaned his head against the door. "I love you Fenris." Marrin whispered into his ear sweetly before kissing his neck. Fenris let out a soft breath from her kiss, placing his hands over hers. Fenris positioned himself in front of her, frowning but interested. "Then the rumors aren't true?" He asked her.

Marrin looked at him confused, she hadn't thought Fenris would be one to believe a rumor. He was always so collected and disbelieving on things that weren't cold, hard fact. "What rumors? About me taking in elves and having sex with them? That's far from the truth." She was making sure her bright and very mysterious blue eyes looked intensely into his forest green. Fenris's eyes searched her, as if making sure it was true. "I've heard from so many people, including your friends, that this was true." He told her almost innocently.

In so many ways Fenris was like a child, innocent and pure, not knowing what something was. Curious, however distant, not wanting to admit a weakness. Marrin understood this most of all, it was something she loved about him. Sure, if mocked about it or told that she found it cute, he would grow angry, however this only proved her view. After all, he wasn't a free man until a few years ago, not allowed simple joys such as a relationship. Marrin had worked hard to make her way past his barriers, to have him love her back. This childish warrior whom she saw as her protector and confidant.

She swept a piece of hair from his face, shaking her head slowly. "Fenris, as I told you when we first started this, there is no one else. 'Just you'." She comforted him while laying her head on his chest and continuing to hug him. Fenris held her, partly baffled by what she said. There wasn't anyone else Marrin wanted or had taken in. There was him and only him, she cared for no one else. "I'm sorry Marrin, I should have trusted you more." Fenris wasn't the type to cheat or do anything against Marrin, however what he meant was his behavior.

Marrin tried to smile at him, "It's alright Fenris. What's a little bumps and bruises? We'll be married soon." She slowly started letting go of him, keeping her small smile. Before she completely let go Fenris grabbed her face and placed a demanding kiss on her lips. It was greeted by the meeting of their tongues, Marrin's hands now grabbing his shoulders; his own grabbing her waist, both lost in their kiss. That was until the door started to open behind Fenris, making him fall on top of her.

"Well hello Hawke! You must be very..." Isabella started walking into the room to see the two in what she would call an 'intimate' situation. "Oh, may I join in or is there no room?" She asked while the two hurried to a more decent position. "Isabella, we haven't seen you since you left us with the Arapaho." Marrin said while Fenris glared at the pirate.

Isabella laughed, amused it seemed, "Well they wanted me dead Hawke. Isn't that tragic?" She looked over to Fenris. "And last time we saw each other this brooding elf had left you heart broken. Shortly before your mother died." She put as if to rub it in Fenris' face. Marrin to this day hadn't quite recovered from her mother's death, it had be tragic to say the least. It was one of the main things that led her to believe Fenris to be right. Mages were a danger that should be kept in the chantry, never to harm anyone.

"How dare you bring her up. Hawke's mother didn-" His growling was cut short by Marrin herself, "Fenris did what he had to, he couldn't have known about what was to happen. Aside from that, me and him are together now, about to marry." Marrin stated to the pirate while taking hold of Fenris' arm.

Isabella smiled, thrilled at their boldness. "I see, actually that's why I came. If there was a wedding to be had, I wanted to be there." She sat atop of Marrin's desk moving her hand over the forgotten piece of paper. "You weren't invited." Fenris snarled hastily while Marrin held onto his arm tighter.

The rogue pirate sighed, "And here I thought we were friends." She stared right at Marrin, "Surely it wouldn't hurt to allow me to come to your wedding?" Isabella's smile was like a cat about to pounce on an unsuspecting mouse. It spoke an intention other than the wedding. "I don't want her there Hawke," Fenris had a unsatisfied look on his face, "she wouldn't come back just for us. She lied to us and use you to gain what she wanted."

Marrin was sure Fenris was right and didn't wish anyone there if he didn't approve. "This isn't only my wedding Isabella, it is also Fenris's. If he does-" Isabella held up her hand as she hopped off Marrin's desk, "If you're little elf doesn't want me there then no invite. I understand it Hawke, though I do wonder, when did you start listening to Fenris?" She asked making her way towards the door and heading out; Fenris growling and snarling at her heels.

"That woman has some nerve showing up here after betraying you!" Fenris shouted at the open door. "She left us all to die!" Marrin understood how he felt while she sat back into her seat and leaned back. "She's gone Fenris." Marrin put her arms over her stomach. "And what if she comes back?" Fenris spat at her before realizing what he had done. "What will you do then Hawke?" Marrin looked over her chest at him, not wishing to sit up right. "I'll offer her a cup of tea and dancing! It'll be a jolly time!" Marrin smiled and laughed with her words, Fenris on the other hand barely let a laugh slip. "Seriously... Marrin, don't trust her." Finally Marrin sat up right in her seat as too look at him better. "Fenris, why would I trust someone whom betrayed me?"


	2. Chapter 2

It was mid-afternoon, the sun leading its way to the earth, showing the many colors around. The day was an extraordinary, it spoke of a wonderful future. One full of hope, promise, and hardship. This twas to be the day of Fenris' and Marrin's wedding. The two had long awaited this since sometime after the chantry's fall.

Fenris reluctantly placed a dress shoe on his foot, he did not care for shoes; they were traps made to engulf feet. He especially didn't like these shoes, they served discomfort and displeasure. His ever-persisting aggravation with dress clothes grew while he started to place his tie. The thing was as if a nuke was around his copper colored neck. If this wasn't the only things annoying him, there was his gloves. Marrin had forbade him from wearing his regular gloves and apparel. She claimed it to be inappropriate for their wedding and asked him to wear this.

Looking it the mirror Fenris looked at his reflection; he couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a man that was dashing, one whom looked the part; even if he himself had butterflies, this man looked sure. This was the point when Fenris decided he would be that man; the man that would be as dashing and confident as he appeared. There wasn't anymore doubt in his mind that marrying Marrin was what he wanted. He put on aftershave and a dash of cologne before setting out the door.

Merrill played with Marrin's hair, it was soft and fine, very flexible and lush. At Merrill's instruction Marrin had grown her hair long for the wedding. She had told Marrin that her beauty would be much more intense and graceful this way. As if preached by the Maker himself, Merrill was by far correct about her hair. She had placed it into a half braided bun with lushes mini curls that were straight toward the top; these came from the sides and under the bun. Showing her ears and her high cheek bones in a most flattering manner.

If that wasn't all done to Marrin, Aveline had done her makeup in such a splendid manner. She had placed each stroke in a graceful nature; even if she wasn't feminine, she was still a woman. Along with Marrin's curls, her blush was placed in such a way as to magnify her beauty. Her foundation matched her skin to a T and didn't allow imperfection to emerge. Marrin's lipstick was a lovely blood red to match her pale skin tone.

Her natural beauty, makeup, and hair she was insanely gorgeous. Once in her dress, along with the rest of her formal wear, she was stunningly beautiful. She wore white satin slippers under her titanium white dress, her long fingerless gloves in which her long nails; (which Merrill insisted she grow,) stood out. She wore her mother's necklace that her grandmother had also worn. It was white genuine pearls, they were made into a choker made most wonderfully. Her wrist adorn with a bracelet her beloved Fenris had bestowed upon her. He had bought her a pearl bracelet that matched perfectly with her necklace. It glistened lightly on her wrist while it sat on top her glove. In her ears were a pair of blue dazzling sapphire studs. They shown brightly next to her hair, meanwhile matching her eyes radiantly. There wasn't any doubt in either bride's maids minds that Fenris had a exceptionally beautiful bride.

"Falon, you look beautiful," Merrill told her breath taken, "So very beautiful." She took Marrin's hands. "Fenris will surely drop dead from your beauty!" Merrill and Aveline smiled at her dearly. Merrill gently let go of Marrin's hands and gently placed the long 5 tier veil over her. "Hawke, I just wanted to say, Fenris is a lucky man. You two are a perfect match in every way." Aveline told her while taking one end of Marrin's dress. Merrill took the other end as Marrin replied to them, "I thank you both. This day is so perfect, you honor me just being here."

The three woman's smiles were joined. It was continues on while the three made there way through the halls of The Keep. It was time for the wedding to start, this was the moment everyone had longed for for years. Through the tough times, the tension, passion they wouldn't ever speak. It all led up to this, to this wonderful day.

Fenris stood at the top of the stairs inside The Keep. Below him were many people, Friends, family, people they had saved over they long years. They were here in honor of his and the Champion's joining. He had helped her save these people, some of which were saved, or had helped them, in these very halls.

He heard music begin to play, Sebastian stiffened his back, it was about to begin. The flower girl came running down the isles sweetly laying out petals. The ring bearer followed, while Donnic followed in a straight line. Fenris's heart stopped, his eyes were focused on one thing. She was so very beautiful, it was as if the Maker had let an angel fall into sight. This was an angel whom came to him and graced him so elegantly.

Marrin walked down the halls, her bride's maids holding her dress tail, while her first veil covering her face. The arrangement of white roses in her hands, and the greeting of Fenris's fixated on her pure beauty. She herself was also lost in the sight before her. Her husband-to-be was a sight to behold, he was gorgeous and ever handsome. The way he looked now was so extraordinary even words couldn't tell the excellence.

Soon the two stood face to face, both looking at the other. Marrin smiled at Fenris faintly, blushing at him, and him her very mildly. This was a dream come true, so perfect and sweet.

"Ahem... Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the joining of this man and woman..." Sebastian started. "Does anyone object to this joining? Speak now or forever hold your peace." The crowd was silent before Sebastian continued turning towards Fenris.

"Do you Fenris take Marrin Hawke as your bride?"

"I do."

Sebastian turned toward Marrin now.

"Do you Marrin Hawke take Fenris as your husband?"

"I do."

Sebastian smiled at them.

"With this ring I do thee wed." Fenris said putting Marrin's ring on her finger.

"With this ring I do thee wed." Marrin repeated to him while placing his ring on his hand.

"With the rights invested in me by the Maker, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fenris lifted Marrin's veil and threw it over her head. He grasped her tightly and intensely kissed her. The two kissed publicly in front of the congregation. In what seemed like a moment had turned to long minutes. Their guests were awestruck at the sight.

"Bravo Hawke, now that's a way to kiss." A every familiar and unwanted voice called out. "Mmmmmmm, I know I would want that too if had the chance." It called out while clapping.

Marrin and Fenris, along with the congregation, turned towards the voice. Fenris growled at the source, Isabella had came, uninvited, to their wedding. He turned to Hawke, eyes questioning, receiving a shrug from her with a look saying she didn't do this.

"Isabella, what are you doing here?" Aveline, (whom had made her way to the front,) asked the pirate.

"Just dropping by to see the wedding."

Isabella looked at her hands as if checking for a broken nail. Aveline frowned, something was off. Whatever it was, it most likely was trouble.

"You're not invited Isabella." Fenris called from the front angrily.

Isaballa's crooked smile lingered. "And who says that mattered?" She stated before her fellow pirates came running through the doors armed and dangerous.

"Even on our wedding day we have to fight..." Marrin groaned.

Fenris held tightly onto Marrin while the pirates surrounded them. There was very little he could do, none of which could be done without a possible result of Marrin being hurt. At the rate this was going something horrid would indeed happen, and quickly.

"So Hawke, will you be coming willingly, or will we have to force you?" Isabella asked walking up to the couple. She place her hand under Marrin's chin while Marrin frown intensely.

Isabella ran her hand over Marrin's face, "Frowning like that on your wedding day will only bring wrinkles." She stated while Fenris restrained himself from hurting Isabella.

"Captain! We found' it!" called a pirate from the back. Whatever it was, the pirates were excited about it. "I'll be taking your bride now Fenris."

Isabella grabbed Marrin's arm and pulled her from Fenris while he took hold of Marrin's hand. He didn't wish to loose his bride, the woman he loved, that was a fate worse than death.

"Please no! Fenris!" Marrin wailed trying to keep her grip on his hand. A pirate came over to them and knocked Fenris away. "NO! Fenris!" Marrin screamed loudly trying to make her way away from Isabella. The pirate picked Marrin up and tossed her on his shoulder like a sack.

Fenris' face went to one of panic, his soul was scared; not for himself, but for Marrin. Quickly he tried standing, catching Isabella's eye. "You want to be with her that badly Fenris? Then let me oblige!" Following her words two more pirates came over. One knocked Fenris out cold while the other picked him up and started dragging him off.

Sebastian and Aveline, alone with their other companions had been silent this whole time, however seeing their champion and her husband being dragged out of there was an insult. Sebastian, whom had been hiding a bow and arrow inside the altar, took it out and aimed at the pirate carrying Marrin. Swiftly his arrow pierced the man through the heart.

Following Sebastian's pursuit, the others took out their hidden weapons, only to find themselves out numbered greatly. The heroes stood back to back in a jam while the innocent guests either fled or hid. "That's enough, I will go with you Isabella..." Marrin walked over to Isabella reluctantly.

Isabella smiled, she had won this round and found pride in it. She and her pirates started to lead Marrin off, Fenris in tow, away from everyone. Her companions watched, acting as if they still may resist this. "Please everyone, don't fight this." Marrin said before finally she and the pirates were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been hours since Marrin and Fenris were taken abruptly from their wedding. The two had been dumped into a cell on the edge of the Wounded Coast. Their captors had only left five guards at their watch. Marrin sat in a corner, Fenris's head in her lap.

She played with his hair, Marrin didn't want to let in to her sense of fear. Slowly Fenris began to wake, seeing her nude breast looming over him. He started upward groaning, rubbing his head, only to find himself back in her lap.

"Don't try to sit up just let Fenris. You took a nasty blow to the head." Marrin told him placing her hand in his.

Fenris looked up at his wife, realizing the headache he was homing. It was like a thousand needles pounding the back of his cranium all at once. He laid in Marrin's lap reluctantly.

"Where are we Marrin...?" Fenris asked holding his head in extreme pain. Marrin frowned, "I don't rightfully know Fenris..." She told him making him quench his head tighter.

"That damned pirate, I swear if we ever are freed from here I will kill her." He growled intensely.

"Oh you will will you Fenris?" A ever unwanted voice called out.

Outside their prison was the ever lovely and cunning Isabella. She had her hands folded under her enormous breasts. She walked in front of their cage grinning like a cat. Obviously she was pleased with herself.

Fenris glared at her from Marrin's lap, unable to reply from the pain. There was also a glare from Marrin, one which spoke how angry she was. "Why are you doing this Isabella? I thought we were friends." Isabella laughed despicably. "You ended that the moment you almost turned me into the Arashok." Their eyes met in a tango on raw bitterness. "I did no such thing. You lied to me Isabella, and I told you you could keep that relic."

The women matched themselves in their wits, both believing themselves to be right. Neither giving in, nor willing to accept the other.

"Why did you bring us here Isabella?" Marrin almost snarled, she was a reasonable woman, sarcastic, nevertheless, reasonable. Her patience was now wearing thinner than Fenris's hatred for mages.

If possible, Isabella's sly smile grew wider, "Isn't that obvious Hawke? I needed you so I could escape, and so that a certain item would be brought into the light."

Marrin wasn't surprised, after all Isabella had already used her once. "So, what was this treasure? Was it worth betraying your friend once more?" Fenris spat from his laying position. He and Marrin agreed on things quite often, (even if they were rivals,) and this was one of those things.

Isabella shot him a look before turning in the other direction. "This treasure is bigger than all of us." She told him while walking off.

Fenris finally sat up, growling at Isabella's fading figure. His wife hugged him from behind. "I'm scared Fenris, what if no one come for us...? Or if Isabella doesn't release us...?" She began to worry resting her head on his shoulder. Fenris took her hands in his looking down. "We will escape Marrin, just believe that much."

He placed her lips on his, finding his way facing her, both of them stripped down upon arrival. Fenris placed his hands over her waist, moving in closer to Marrin's body. She moaned softly as he placed soft kisses upon her neck, setting her in his lap. "I... I will believe that Fenris..." Marrin whispered ever so softly in his ear, intimately laying her upper body forward on him.

Laying her back, Fenris began to make love to her. It comforted Marrin greatly, as if her fear was gone for awhile. In this moment, all she knew was Fenris was there and by the Maker, nothing bad would happen while he lived.

Aveline, Merrill, Varric, Sebastian, and Donnic were all inside Marrin's house. (She had invited them to stay there during their stay during the wedding.) Only a few hours ago had Marrin and Fenris been taken by Isabella; their old comrade. After doing an inspection, only one wedding gift was taken.

"Isn't it quite odd how Isabella only took that one gift?" Merrill stated in her quirky way.

Aveline examined a map of the Free Marches, she was intent to find Marrin and Fenris. There wouldn't be any stopping her. "Yes... And why would she need Hawke? She didn't seem intent on taking Fenris so much as she was on Hawke..." It didn't make any sense in the slightest.

Over with a horde of letters from contacts, Varric and Sebastian sat reading. Varric reading letters from his contacts and Sebastian the surrounding books. The two were deep into their work trying to find Hawke or why she and Fenris were even kidnapped.

"My sources say the two were taken to the Wounded Coast," Varric's gaze went over to Aveline. Meanwhile Sebastian came up from another letter, "it's believed Isabella took the item for a trade. Once more she's screwed herself over... Maker help her."

Going over to Varric, Aveline looked over his shoulder. "Where are they Varric?" She glanced over at Sebastian annoyed. "That bitch! She used Hawke's wedding as a decoy!" Donnic walked over to his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm Aveline, we need to find Hawke now."

"I know Donnic, nevertheless how can this be overlooked?"

The group shared a similar expression to Aveline's, not liking this one bit.

"But why is Isabella doing this? Isn't Hawke her friend? After all, Hawke saved her from the Arashok!" Merrill exclaimed shocked.

"She did Merrill," Aveline started, "seems something is adrift here." Aveline paced the room. "Never mind the item, we should be more concerned about Hawke and Fenris. They need our help."

_

The group of Hawke's comrades came to the entrance of the slaver caves. It was here that Fenris and Marrin were taken. Slowly and quietly they entered the cave, one thing the group didn't want was to be spotted.

Carefully they navigated themselves into the cave's cells, until now their fight had been minimum; barely any pirates. However as they drew further in the cells they heard more noise. Moans and sighs, deep breathing, it was as if something was ahead.

"What do you suppose that is?" Merrill whispered.

Aveline drew her sword and shield, "I don't know, whatever it is, be on your guard."

_

Fenris and Marrin had chosen to use this time to ignore their situation. The two saw it as a way to keep Marrin from worrying, as well as a better way to spend their honeymoon. Not to mention the fact they may never have another chance. This feeling the two would never be found, left to die, or killed. Both wanted to cherish what could be their last moments together.

"More... Deeper..." Marrin moaned completely in pleasure while being obliged. Fenris placing light kisses on her upper body, breathing heavily on her neck. "I... I love you Fenris..." Marrin spoke quietly into his ear. He nibbled on hers, "And I love you too." Fenris felt his body release before hearing more than Hawke or their captors. There was someone(s) else here.

Marrin also caught note of this while Fenris moved her on top of him, laying on the floor. The sound of swords and arrows called through the halls. Fenris sat Marrin in his lap, drawing her close with a stern look on his face. Soon the fighting stopped and people approached.

"Oh look! There's Hawke and Fenris, they seem to be more than alright." Merrill came frolicking towards them stopping at the cage door. She giggled at the two, it was apparent on what the two had been doing.

Fenris growled and snarled, releasing Marrin in an attempt to rise. Marrin fell onto her back, exposing herself, and Fenris,in the process. Seeing this Fenris sat back down and placed her on his lap.

"Yes, alright, let's just get these two out of here." Aveline unlocked the door to their cage and threw them their clothes. "I figured you may want some change of clothes... Never thought you'd actually need them Hawke..." She turned away as to let them dress.

Soon the group was making their way out of the cave. Upon exit whom other than to run into than Isabella. No one accompanied her, she was for what seemed to be, alone.

"I'm sorry Hawke, Fenris, but I had to do this. Please understand that."

If he had a sword Fenris would of tried to mow down Isabella where she stood. Instead he had Marrin's hand in his, gripping it tightly. Marrin herself was frowning, finding herself also wanting to do Isabella harm.

Isabella started to walk away, "This will be the last we meet Hawke, I shalt interfere in your life, nor you in mine."

Marrin, not wanting to drag this out with her and Fenris disarmed and a band of pirates nearby; decided to let her leave. Quickly she and the group fled the coast and once more they parted their ways. However, this time Marrin and Fenris used the chance to leave Kirkwall.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been weeks, even months, since Fenris and Marrin had escaped the cave they were imprisoned in. They had since been on a ship towards Antiva in hopes they might begin anew. Antiva was a vibrant country, exotic and free-spirited.

Marrin leaned close into Fenris's shoulder, both wearing cloaks over themselves. The two were settling themselves in for the night in their small little room. It had been a close call finding lodging and a boat. The two had barely even made it in time to buy a place on the ship. After all, they had to stop by Kirkwall and pack some things, such as money, clothes, and food. Marrin wouldn't allow them to go off unprepared.

"Are you tired Marrin? Perhaps you should rest." Fenris spoke dryly, they haven't had much to eat or drink on their journey. They was little to offer on the small boat they had chosen. Marrin smiled at him wearily, holding onto his arm, "I'm fine Fenris, I'm only feeling a tad sick."

She looked paler than usual, though not as if she was ill, more as if she would faint. Unease, Fenris picked her up and placed her on their small, makeshift bed where he sat next to her. "You should rest Marrin." He gently wisp away her hair from her face resulting in her taking his hand and holding it. "Maybe I will," she said giving into her weariness.

Not liking her being sick, Fenris started out the door in search for a doctor or healer. He hated mages yes, however he hated her suffering in any amount even more. "I'll be back." Fenris exclaimed before shutting the door behind him.

Upon traveling he ran into a old, and crippled looking man with one good eye. The man smiled at him with his good teeth showing. "Hi there sonny!" He said with a rather loony tone. "Is there something you need?" Even though his wife needed help, Fenris was still beyond asking this man, he was revoltingly disgusting.

Fenris kept walking until he reached what was considered the common quarters. Here sailors and passengers alike gathered, ate, gambled, and made light. Ignoring the rogues and vermin he searched for someone promising. Alas no one stood out, all seemingly nothing more than rift raft. That was until a man came up behind him, "Excuse me sir, it seems you're searching for something."

Fenris looked behind him at the man whom had now spoken to him. He looked promising and judging by the staff on his back was a mage. "I'm looking for a doctor or a healer." Fenris simply put, keeping his eye contact. "Oh well, maybe I can help." The man replied friendly, keeping a warm smile on his face.

Not knowing if the smile was true or a lie, Fenris decided not to question it while he took him back to his and Marrin's room. There Marrin had fallen asleep and was what Fenris saw as an angel. Her drape was over her shoulders revealing her soft hair fluttering around her neck. Her robes draped off the sides of the bed, centering a small frame in its wake; her hands delicately showing through, under a scrawny blanket. Marrin's face as sweet as the first morning's sun on a spring day. The way the light hit her, how she laid so peacefully, so beautifully, she was a goddess; the angel he would always be with.

The man went over to her and examined her sleeping form. He turned to Fenris puzzled after a moment of looking her over. "What seems to be wrong with her?" He asked confused. Fenris walked over to him, almost in anger, "She was feeling sick and was extremely pale before she went to sleep." Fenris tried to say calmly. The man looked at Marrin again, "There's nothing more to do until she wakes up." Slowly the man nudged her, making her sleeping figure waken.

"Fenris...?" She muttered automatically, looking around for the brooding elf only to see a strange man. Quickly Marrin backed to the other side of the bed before catching site of Fenris as well as the man. "Don't worry Marrin, he's here to help." Fenris explained while standing next to her. The man smiled sweetly at her, not at all intimidating and very kind.

"What seems to be the problem miss?" He asked again, this time to his patient. Marrin sat in front of him, unsure what this was about before throwing up in the kind man's lap. Fenris stared shocked, while Marrin blushed incredibly at what she had down. She somehow muttered a small apology to the man whom still held his smile, though irritated. "It couldn't be helped, you're sick right?" He exclaimed before heading towards the door holding his robes. "I'll be back in a moment..." He uttered trying not to become angry.

Marrin quickly started cleaning up her mess, trying not to give into her embarrassment. She hadn't meant to throw up in the man's lap, yet it still had happened. Indeed she must be sicker than she had thought, or would let on. Fenris came to her side after she had finished cleaning up. "The ship will dock soon." He reminded her. She nodded, "Yes, that it will." Marrin sat herself back onto the bed, holding her stomach. She very unsure one what was to happen now.

"Hawke, are you sure it was wise to leave Kirkwall?" Fenris asked her making sure the door was closed. Marrin looked directly at him from the bed and sighed. He didn't call her Hawke much anymore, not since they left Kirkwall, he had tried to familiarize himself with her first name. "Yes, I'm sure, we'd only be pulled into more chaos if we stayed there." He sat next to her on the bed, embracing her. "If this is what you wish, I shall follow you into it." Fenris had always been so loyal to Marrin, from the beginning, no one else was near as loyal to her. It's some of why Marrin had fallen for him, that loyalty he showed.

There was a knock on their door, no doubt the mage from earlier. "Come in." Fenris called in his harsh voice. The friendly man came in waving. "I hope I'm not intruding." He stated before going over to Marrin. Fenris backed away some, as to allow him more freedom to examine her. In a matter of minutes the man was finished and was smiling widely at the two. He started to head out the door, only to be grabbed by Fenris. "Congratulations." The man spoke happily. Fenris's grip didn't let up, "What's wrong with her?"

The man's eyes, blue as the ocean with sparkle so light, met Fenris's, his smile a grin to match a cat. "Nothing's wrong with her. She's with child." Fenris's grip let go of him was he went speechless, his eyes moving to Marrin. Could this be true? Was she truly with child? His child? Their child? If so wouldn't the child be seen as a despised half-elf? The one thing hated as much as mages? Wouldn't they now be on the run yet again? So many questions, so little answers.


	5. Chapter 5

Landing on the shores of the ever beautiful Antiva, the waves roared hitting the side of the sturdy boat. It had been a long voyage, cruel and unwavering; such could be compared to the newly weds aboard it. Over the course of their three months on the ship, Marrin had been miserable. Vomiting and sudden, unwanted, urges, some minor weight increase, trivial things.

Rocking, the boat moaned against the waves, a man yelling over it, "We've landed ye lot! Time to leave!" People scurrying over the deck, trying to form an odd line off the quaintly small ship; Marrin and Fenris among them. Fenris huddled Marrin close to him while holding her hand, trying to fight his way through the crowd. Many people tried pushing them and shifting their way past. Marrin, being a rogue, was keeping a rather close eye upon their purses, this crowd was lovely pickings for thieves. Her hand swatted away those that would prey upon the lowly hidden bags.

"Ah, hello again! It's nice to see you two." A somewhat familiar voice called out as the couple finally reached land; (and were away from the crowd.) Marrin smiled as the mage from the ship came running up to them, making Fenris shield her slightly. Marrin took hold of Fenris's arm, having him look at her sternly. She knew Fenris's hatred for mages, however, this man had helped them. "Well hello there! It's nice to see you again." Marrin continued her smile, ignoring Fenris's look of protest.

The man stopped in front of them huffing, he had been running after the pair it seemed. He propped himself on his knees, smiling back at Marrin, still huffing. "I was wondering, do you two have anywhere to stay? I mean you have a baby on the way and all..." He paused, which let Fenris speak, "We'll find somewhere to stay I'm sure." Fenris started pulling Marrin away startling the man slightly. "What I offer is a place to stay, even if it's temporarily." The nice mage told them, causing Marrin to give Fenris a pleading gaze.

Fenris and Marrin had known that housing would be an issue immediately after finding Marrin pregnant. The two had hoped to travel Antiva for a time, eventually finding somewhere to settle. However, that plan changed the moment she was with child. Now the two needed to find somewhere to stay and call a home. This would be new for both of them, seeing as neither had ever had a proper home for long. This offer wasn't much different, seeing as it too would just be temporary. Even still, it was a place to stay until they could do better.

Marrin's and Fenris's eyes met, their eyes having a silent conversation exclusive to them. After an amount of time, finally Fenris spoke, "Fine, we'll take your offer." Fenris started. "Thank you very much." Marrin added quickly to their charitable host. He smiled at them warmly, "Follow me then." The mage started leading the way to their new home. "Oh, if I may ask, what is your name?" Marrin asked, she figured she and Fenris should know. "My name? Oh yes! We haven't had proper introductions have we?" He stopped in front of them, still smiling and his arms behind his head. "My name is Ascher, and you are my dear?" Marrin kissed Fenris's cheek before answering, "My name is Marrin, and this is my husband Fenris."

Ascher looked at the two before going wide eyed, "Then you're...! Wow, it's an honor!" Fenris started rubbing his forehead, this was sure to end badly. Marrin rubbed his hand gently while putting a finger to her lips in Ascher's direction. "That's a secret Ascher." Marrin told him and was responded to with a quick nod.

(Some weeks later.)

Marrin and Fenris had settled into the house quite nicely, it was just enough for her, Ascher, and Fenris, along with the occasional guests Ascher had over. Ascher used this house as a refuge, a haven for the sick and needy. It was here he practiced healing arts and served many people beds and food. Ascher was a kind mage, sweet and patient, not caring whom his patient was; nor their reason for visiting. All he asked was that the person heal and rest.

Of course Fenris didn't care to stay there, his dislike for mages ran deep. So very deep indeed, to him Ascher was another Anders, except for the fact Ascher wasn't obsessed with mage's rights. Fenris didn't wish to stay in the mage's home longer than need be, if Marrin hadn't been pregnant, they'd of already left. He instead spent his days trying to find a more appropriate home for the two. Fenris had come across a large house, enough to accommodate to his and Marrin's previous life style; yet small enough to be called downsizing.

The home was made of of a white stone, had an ocean view from a cliff, and was quite sturdy structure wise. It had huge, beautiful windows, strong solid doors, a few stories worth of height, and lovely landscaping. He knew Marrin would simply adore it, however, he found one issue; the owner's didn't wish to sell to an elf. Fenris had tried acquiring about the house gradually, and all had went well until the owner's found him to be elven. They remarked on how any money he had was stolen and even if it wasn't, his money wasn't any good to them. In short, this left Fenris disgusted and in a fouler, more broody, mood than usual.

"Fenris, lunch is ready," Marrin called out to him from the house. She had started showing now, there was a glow to her, something different. It was as if her beauty increased. Fenris stopped what he was doing, (Which was chopping wood,) and headed towards the house. Once he was inside the door, Marrin gave him a cold damp clothe. Fenris took it gladly and started wiping himself with it.

Today was a lovely summer day, nice and warm, nevertheless extremely hot. Antiva was, by far, more tropical than Ferelden or The Free Marches. It was vibrant and beautiful, full of life and not at all cold. Maybe this is why Marrin fell on the floor while heading towards the kitchen. Fenris went to her, trying to wake her, "Marrin! Marrin, can you hear me?" He shook her slightly, hoping to wake her. "Ascher!" He called out. "Where are you mage!" Ascher had learned fast that Fenris despised mages, and that if it wasn't for Marrin, Fenris wouldn't even tolerate him. Of course it seemed Ascher made it easier for Fenris to tolerate than some other mages. He didn't try provoking him.

Ascher came running down the halls upon such an urgent cry. The mage immediately took the rage from Fenris as he knelt next to Fenris. "Go and find some more cold water. I'll be in the living room with her on the couch." Ascher told him taking Marrin from Fenris. Before Fenris could protest Ascher looked at him seriously, stating, "do what's best for Marrin and the baby and fetch that water man!" Fenris was startled for a moment, nonetheless he started for that water.

Having brought Marrin the the couch, Ascher started tending to her, trying to cool her off. Soon Fenris came in with some cold water and helped him to rub her down in it. Shortly she groaned and woke. Marrin looked over at the two, "What is going on?" The boys stopped, both startled at her sudden awakening.

"You passed out on us." Ascher said.

"I did?" Marrin asked.

"Yes." Both men answered.

"Fenris, did you eat your lunch?" Marrin asked randomly dumbfounding both men. They had a fright from her passing out and here she was more concerned on whether her husband had lunch! She was indeed a strange woman. "Is that really relevant?" Fenris asked regaining himself. Marrin sat up and glared. "You didn't eat did you?" Ascher started to snicker under his breath before breaking out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Marrin asked aiming her gaze at Ascher. Fenris took this moment to sneak his way towards the kitchen, only to feel her glare return to him. "Where are you going? Going back to work already Fenris?" His head turned towards her, "I thought you wanted me to eat." He saw the edges of her mouth make an evil, extremely sadistic grin. "Aren't you more concerned about me? After all I just passed out and all." Fenris felt his eyebrow twitch. "Women, will they ever make up their minds?" He grumbled before sitting near her. "Of course not Fenris, that would be too easy." Ascher answered before standing.

Ascher started for the door, "Fenris, I checked into that house you were looking at. The owner's are willing to sell it to me." This caught his and Marrin's attention. "They won't have it once they realize I'm involved." Fenris stated. Marrin's glare softened, "What do you mean by that Fenris?" Fenris and Ascher grew silent for a moment. "The owner doesn't want to sell to Fenris because he's an elf."

Marrin shot off the couch, almost falling back onto it from rising too fast. Her anger as apparent as a fiery pit. "They can't do that can they!" She started yelling. "It's discrimination! That's so low and petty-" She was cut off by Fenris. "Yes, yes, that's all well and fine Marrin, however it doesn't solve our housing issue." By the time he finished he had Marrin right in his face. "Are you seriously going to let them get away with this Fenris!" Their eyes were glued to each other, both showing intensity. "If I could help it I would, as it stands there's not much I can do."

She sighed, Marrin knew he was right, she didn't like it though. Sitting back down, she rubbed her head and bit her lip. Fenris chose this moment to start once more for the kitchen, all this time he could smell the food. After all the work he'd done, he was very hungry. It seemed if he was denied his meal a moment longer surely his stomach would eat itself. Marrin didn't even bother stopping him from leaving the room, she was too tired at this moment to talk to him.

Standing Marrin headed over to a window, looking out it she started thinking on how different Antiva was. She had been over a good portion of the world, but never somewhere like this. Now this strange place would be her home. This strange place would be her child's birthplace and possibly the place she would one day be buried in. All thoughts of returning to the Free Marches or Ferelden were far from mind. She and Fenris were done with those places.

Her eyes focused on a person heading towards the house. They were scrawny, as if a green bean had engulfed them and took form. Their movement was daintily and light, as if the person was as free as air. As the person grew closer Marrin stood shocked, this person was someone she knew. Quickly, before the guest could knock on the door, she headed towards it and opened it. Hastily Marrin embraced her guest in a hug, meanwhile smiling ear to ear.

"Merrill! I'm so happy to see you!" Marrin exclaimed joyfully. Merrill hugged her old friend back before realizing it took somewhat more length to do. Merrill released Marrin slightly and looked down. Her mouth went wide with a gasp, meanwhile her eyes were larger than usual. Merrill's hand's went to her face, covering her mouth before she let out an excited squeal. "Oh my goodness! Hawke, you're pregnant!" She squealed before hugging Marrin again. Marrin nodded grinning along with her friend. "You must be so excited! Oh my, you have to have names! That's what friends do right? Help make baby names." Merrill pondered cutely, Marrin loved it when she acted like this; it was adorable. "Of course they do Merrill! Now come in!"

Marrin started to drag Merrill into the house shutting the door behind them. Quickly she led her guest to the kitchen where Ascher and Fenris were having lunch. Fenris looked over at his wife questioningly while Ascher smiled at Merrill warmly. "So who is this?" Ascher asked the giggling girls. "This is Merrill, she and I are best friends." Marrin introduced. Ascher gave Merrill a slight bow, "It's a pleasure, my name is Ascher."

Fenris, whom was frowning, glared every intensely at Merrill. "Why are you here Merrill? Shouldn't you be back with the Dales?" Merrill frowned back at him, in all their years of knowing one another the two never did like each other. "I was with the Dalish until I heard Marrin maybe in trouble." She folded her arms. "Apparently there's been word the Champion of Kirkwall has entered Antiva, not a lot of people like that you see. After all she is the missing Viscount of Kirkwall and is wanted by the chantry."

Marrin and Fenris looked at each other in aggravation. Nether had wanted to be on the run after leaving Kirkwall, however it seems they may haven't any choice. Marrin returned her eyes to Merrill, "And so you came to warn us. Thank you Merrill, that is very kind of you." Merrill gave her a small smile in return, "Yes but you must leave soon, if I found you this easily, whomever is after you will too." She pointed out while Fenris glared even more horrifying than usual at her. "So, were you followed Merrill? Anyone know you came here? Or did you put everyone in danger again?" He spat at Merrill.

Merrill's eyebrow raised with a dissatisfied look upon her face. "No I wasn't followed, I only told my keeper where I was going, and that wasn't my fault." She growled at him. Marrin came between the two, "Now now, we shouldn't be wasting time. Fenris, we should be packing if anything. After all, Merrill went great lengths to tell us this." Fenris stood up, making his and Ascher's bowls wobble on the unbalanced table. He slid his chair in and started for his and Marrin's room. "Fine Hawke, however I don't see why you trust her so much."

Moving aside to let Fenris through, Marrin took his hand he reluctantly let her hold. She followed him to their temporary room where they could talk further. She sat on the bed folding clothes and packing them neatly into their sacks. Meanwhile Fenris started gathering anything he could find of theirs.

"Merrill isn't a terrible person Fenris, she isn't Isabella, lying and using us." She cringed as the closet door slammed. "Not a terrible person? She's a blood mage! Because of her we had to kill her clan, or have you forgotten?" Fenris was yelling loudly now, pacing around the room. His wife sat there with a pair of folded pants on her leg. "I haven't forgotten Fenris, nonetheless she's still not a bad person." Marrin never thought Merrill to be evil, yes Merrill had done blood magic, and yes because of her actions her a segment of her clan was dead. Even still, Merrill had done it to help her clan, even if it wasn't right.

She watched her husband stop in front of her, apparently trying to control his temper. After a moment of silence he finally spoke. "I know Merrill wouldn't lie to us, there has to be something we can do." Fenris fell on the bed next to her. "But what can we do Marrin? Aside from running until we're deep into Antiva, I don't see how we will escape Kirkwall." Marrin tried to keep a smile on her face for him. She took his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. She was now around 5 months into her pregnancy, the baby was moving on occasion now. Inside her womb the child kicked Fenris's hand. Fenris sat up, keeping his hand there, scooping his wife into his embrace. In this moment it was a wonder on how this child could be wrong.

Laying back on him, he kissed her hair softly, her hand now holding onto his. "Fenris, we will escape, we're free people." Marrin reminded him before he placed a kiss on her lips. "We should go to Antiva City, the more people the better yes?" Fenris said placing the pants on Marrin's lap into the pack. "Then you should go make the preparations. The sooner the better yes?" Marrin said while Fenris forced himself to leave her side.

(In the other room.)

Merrill and Ascher sat alone in the kitchen, both helping themselves to Marrin's stew. The mages were silent in each others presence, not knowing what to talk about. Finally Ascher decided to break the silence. "What's it like to be Dalish?" This caused Merrill to look at him confused, her face seeming unusually odd at his question. She put her finger on her lip pondering on how to respond to such and odd question.

She finally lifted her finger from her lips and spoke, smiling, "Well we travel lot! You see we love to travel, go new places, been all over Ferelden I have!" Marrin leaned forward in her chair, elbows resting on the table. "We go lots of different places, sometimes we see different groups of our clans. On occasion there's a traveler, normally a shemlen." Merrill had an adorable expression on her face, one that caught Ascher's fancy. He couldn't help but let her ramble on enjoying how purely sweet and innocent she seemed.

Finally Merrill realized she was out of stew and how much time they had wasted talking. She gasped looking at the pending daylight and how much she talked. Never had she so openly talked to a stranger, not for this long nor so boldly. Talking to him was as easy as breathing, he listened so well and was so friendly. Quickly Merrill stood up and started to take her bowl to the sink.

Ascher came in back of her, taking her dish. Merrill felt her heart pounding in her chest. She was like a rabbit, meek and gentle, about to be caught by it's master. He started helping her wash their dishes, talking about how impressive her clan is. His word weren't audible to her over her beating heart. "Merrill?" Ascher's voice finally spoke through to her. He looked at her from her side concerned, "Are you alright?" Merrill let out a small squeak before focusing on the sink. She had now realized why he was questioning her, she had broken on of the bowls they were washing. She put her hands over her mouth, hiding a small gasp while looking horrified at Ascher.

"I am so sorry." She told him hurrying to pick up the shards.

"It's fine, are you alright Merrill?" He asked trying to take her hand and check.

"I'm fine, really. Thank you for your concern." She took her hand away and started for the trash.

After the shards were thrown away Ascher grabbed Merrill by her waist, pulling her to him. He took her hand and examined it closely, she stood dazed for a moment before pulling her hand away. Merrill pulled herself away from him, not knowing quite wait she felt at this moment.

"I told you I'm fine." She stated once more. He sighed, using his eyes to give her a sad puppy expression. "I'm sorry Merrill, I didn't want you hurt." He told her softly. She was baffled for a moment by him, could it be possible that another human, other than Hawke, could care for her? No, that wasn't possible, he was only thinking of her as a patient; one more person hurt in his house. "It's fine, it's your job after all." Merrill hurried out of the kitchen only to run directly into Fenris whom was now returning.

He growled at her as she started backing away from him hastily. She heard footsteps from the hall as Marrin came into the room carrying a few, heavy, bags. "Hawke, what are you doing carrying those bags? You shouldn't be doing that you know! One of us can do that for you." Merrill lectured going over to Marrin as to relieve her of some baggage. Fenris headed towards the room to see if there was anything left to pick up, leaving the women alone.

"Oh, I swear, once this baby's out I will be rejoicing! I've had pain and aches in places I've never knew about." Marrin sat down, having no choice but to break. Merrill giggled, "That's only cause it's a healthy baby Hawke. It'll be a strong one too if it's anything like its father." Marrin groaned. "Let's hope not, I don't think I can stand two brooding men complaining about mages all day. Maybe the child will be a rebellious girl whom fights for mages rights." Merrill laughed very amused by that thought. "Fenris would love that! How often he'd tell her how awful we mages are only to have her fight harder! She would be a champion of the mages if she's anything like you Hawke." Marrin smiled with her friend, both were highly amused at a mage right's fighting champion that would constantly 'battle' Fenris.

Merrill heard a voice clear someone's throat only to see Ascher standing behind them. He had hes usual smile with his ever enchanting eyes. Merrill didn't have a chance to hide the growing blush on her face. Marrin saw her and Ascher, there was something there, very faint, but there. "Maybe I should put this on the cart? (Fenris bought one for them only because Marrin couldn't travel any other way.)" Marrin stated trying to sneak off with the heavy items again. Quickly Merrill and Ascher took them from her both saying, "No!"

It was a lovely twilight, the stars in the sky shown bright down with the moon upon Merrill's black hair. Her eyes shown like emeralds in the night. Ascher took the last bag from her and put it on top of the carriage, soon everything was ready to leave. Merrill looked up at the moon and sighed, it was extremely beautiful tonight. She felt something go over her shoulders, it was warm and had a nice feel to it. Looking over she saw it was Ascher's arm, it drew him next to her into an embrace. Merrill could feel his warmth, Ascher's breath, and hear his heart beating in his chest. It felt so right, yet so wrong. She knew this wasn't where she belonged right now, yet she wanted to stay right where she was.

His brown hair was over her black as he put his head on hers. He softly kissed her forehead and took in her scent one last time. Slowly a barely audible whisper left his lips, "Stay safe Merrill." He said releasing her and heading back into the house.

Shortly after Fenris and Marrin came out, the three immediately boarded the carriage and started off for the long trip. They all weren't ever sure they'd see that mage again, nor were they sure they'd be in Antiva City before the child came. However, Merrill was sure of one thing that day, she had fallen for the mage named Ascher.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun bore down on the traveling group, its hot and unforgiving rays beckoned down like a storm of heat. Wind of fiery heat blazed past Fenris's face, the raging heat hitting his body. This day was an inferno straight from a tropical hell, filled with saturation and pressure. It was highly unpleasant and extremely discomforting on Fenris's body.

The horse trotted in front of the carriage, the little wind they made was barely anything to cool him off. He took his canteen out and gulp down water while some trickled down his throat. In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a creek. Fenris maneuvered the horse near it and stopped.

It had been three weeks since the group had started for Antiva City. The trip had been long and hard thus far, seeing as they had been avoiding most cities. Aside from stopping here and there so Marrin could rest, it had been non-stop travel. There wasn't any surprise, when allowed to part from the cart, that they all were glad to stop.

Marrin found herself placing her feet in the cool, clear creek water. It felt great on her swollen ankles, and even more so when she splashed it on her face. She was now around 6 months into her pregnancy and showing well enough that it couldn't be hid. The baby moved more and seemed to enjoy hearing Fenris talk. Every time they took a break and he spoke Marrin felt their child respond. The happier he sounded the more intense it seemed, however, the child seemed to like his brooding above all.

Fenris striped himself of his armor and tunic before placing himself next to Marrin. Merrill stared curiously before examining him furiously. Fenris found himself growing angry the longer she stared, causing Marrin to giggle lightly. Finally Merrill poked Fenris's back and hastily backed away before he could break her finger.

"What are you doing?" He growled at her.

"I'm never seen so many tattoos before, especially glowing ones, so I thought I'd see what they do." She turned her gaze to Marrin. "Hawke, tell me, how far down does his tattoos go? I find myself curious seeing him shirtless and all." Fenris acted as if he may rise up to attack Merrill before his wife grabbed his hand.

"How is that any-" He started only to be interrupted by Marrin, "Pretty far down Merrill, how far is between me and Fenris." Fenris grumbled unhappily not looking at either of the woman. Marrin smiled at him while throwing some water on him. He stared at her for a moment before returning her gesture with a much larger wave of water. This proceeded to not only wet Marrin, but Merrill as well. The girls glanced at each other before glaring at Fenris. Soon the three were in the middle of a water fight, one which Marrin sat down for.

After a time of drenching each other down, Fenris and Merrill prepared the camp. Meanwhile Marrin started dinner for them, and soon their camp was ready. The three sat down together around their fire as they began to eat the food. It was a quiet dinner for the most part, Marrin and Merrill talking, smiling, carrying on.

"Ah,this brings back memories, running, traveling over a country, and a fire pit. Ah yes, good times." Marrin said lulling at the idea. "Oh, do we get to hear stories now? Varric would be jealous you know, you telling us stories of your past." Merrill mused aloud. The girls smiled at each other before Marrin began to ponder. She laid herself on Fenris for support, as he laid back on a tree.

"I believe that should be for another time." Marrin stated while holding her stomach. "Fenris, could you help me to the creek? I wish to bathe." She asked while he started helping her up. Slowly the two headed for the creek, easing their way towards it. Fenris helped Marrin out of her clothes and into the water. He took off his own to join her as she began to wash. Marrin felt a pair of hands touch her stomach as Fenris came up behind her. His lips kisses her cheek from behind, softly he uttered another language in her ear. It sounded so beautiful when he talked like that.

She found herself sitting in his lap while he washed her back. There was rarely times like this anymore since they had left Kirkwall. Marrin missed it, he missed it, and they were glad to at least have one of these moments back. It felt so good to be alone, to be together. There was nothing grander than this, nothing that felt as right, as good, and quite as wonderful.

Marrin found their lips meeting and his hands exploring her over. Fenris's markings glowed like a firefly in the night, giving her enough to fully see his body. He was built like a god, so flexible and strong. His body spoke volumes while keeping a slim appearance. She loved his torso, how she had explored it before. She felt her body face him, unable to ignore him behind her. Finally the two were brought back to reality when Marrin felt the baby kicking inside her. The two expecting parents smiled at each other lightly, amused by their product.

Finally the pair returned to camp, allowing Merrill to leave for her own bath. Marrin headed towards her tent, still smiling at her husband. Fenris was now alone outside, keeping watch. They had yet to see their villains, however there wasn't doubt they may run into them. Fenris kept his sword close, sharpening it while waiting for Merrill to return. This blade was the one Marrin had given him, she had thought of Fenris when she'd found it. This made it special, the only blade he would use in battle.

He armed himself when he heard rustling in the trees. Fenris eased when Merrill emerged fluffing out her short hair. She gave him a questioning gaze when she noticed the blade had momentarily been aimed at her. However, given their circumstances it would be allowed to slide. Merrill took out her staff and began to polish it, humming some ancient elven song Fenris didn't know. On the outside he acted annoyed by it, however he was curious about the tune. Merrill picked up on it and began to quietly sing it aloud.

(Just going to do this in English, mainly cause I'm on a borrowed laptop and the Elven language is mainly lost in the game. I know there's a whole article w words and stuff to translate by and whatnot, but it's on my laptop and not this borrowed one.)

"Singing the sweet lullaby tonight."

"One about the stars so bright."

"Coming the comets show through the night sky."

"The stars say hello tonight."

"Shining and glowing dazzling in sight."

"Come my sweet dreamer to lullaby."

"May the stars shimmer upon great light."

"Have morning star greet thee with might."

"My little dreamer sleep so tight."

It was a short song, however the way it was sung was so relaxing and peaceful, Fenris found it hard to stay awake while listening. Merrill stopped upon realizing, "I don't know when this song was made, but the keeper would sing it to me on cold nights." Merrill and Fenris normally didn't have pleasant conversations,mainly because neither liked each other. However, they tolerated each other for Marrin's sake. "I see." Fenris simply put.

(Three months later.)

Marrin, Merrill, and Fenris had reached Antiva City, and after much hunting, found a nice house on the outskirts of the city. It had quite a few rooms, a nice kitchen, dining area, and living spaces. The three had settled in nicely.

After arriving, Merrill had made plans to head back to the Dalish after Marrin's and Fenris's baby was born. She had said she wanted to be there for Marrin during the child's birth. Of course Marrin wouldn't refuse her, nor would Fenris refuse Marrin. In the end Merrill was allowed to stay with them.

By this time Marrin was completely confined to her bed, being 9 months into her pregnancy. Fenris found himself more and more around the house, not daring to venture far from his wife. The two were even more anxious than before about their child.

Names had been talked about, however, none were decided. Marrin and Fenris just couldn't find a suitable one. There had been mentions of several names, boy and girl versions, none quite fitting enough for their child. Another issue was the gender of their baby, would it be a boy or a girl? Marrin hoped it was a girl, for she and Merrill wanted a freedom fighter for mages to drive Fenris batty. Meanwhile Fenris was neutral to either one, but refused to allow any child of his to become such a rebel.

"What's wrong with a freedom fighter Fenris?" Marrin started while he sat in a corner from her. "Nothing, however that cause would be pointless. Why protect something as dangerous as mages? After all, in the end they all turn to demons." Fenris mildly glared at her with a hidden smile. At first glance one may think the two were fighting, however this wasn't the case. "My sister and father were mages before they died, yet neither one of them turned into abominations or sided with demons." Marrin pointed out wearing her own little grin. Fenris folded back his hair with his hand, "That's because they were stronger than most other mages."

The two met wits with their eyes, neither one letting up, it was amusing way to pass the time. "And what of Merrill? Hasn't she redeemed herself yet?" Marrin saw Fenris seriously frown, she had said the wrong thing. "That woman is a blood mage Hawke," He didn't use her first name, "She will only do harm." Fenris rose from his chair and started for the door. Before Marrin could say anything he had already gone through it and shut the door.

She laid in bed mildly saddened by how that had ended. Resting her hand on her stomach she began to hum quietly. Marrin could feel her baby moving around inside her, it wasn't kicking or punching her, it was only moving about. The child reacted to the tune Marrin hummed to it, seemingly liking it. She couldn't help but smile, "it won't be long before you're out here with me. Then maybe your father won;t be so crabby..." She paused before adding loudly, "My little freedom fighter."

Merrill watched as Fenris came storming down the stairway from his and Marrin's room. He had been spending almost all his time up there with her. It was sweet really, how much Fenris cared for his wife and child. Though at times like this it was best to avoid him, sometimes Fenris and Marrin spent too much time together.

The aura around Fenris was deadly, so much so that Merrill found herself hiding from him while he snarled at nothing. To her relief Fenris went out the door and kept walking; whatever Marrin had done this time seemed to really upset Fenris. Quietly Merrill came out of hiding and locked the door behind him. It would be funny later whenever he came home to a locked door. Oh how she loved revenge when possible.

Heading away from the door and up the stairs Merrill went to check on Marrin. Surely she would be as upset as Fenris had it been bad enough for him to storm out. Merrill approached the door hearing a sweet sound, it was beautiful and light. Upon realization it was Marrin humming the lullaby she had sung it camp. The way Marrin sung it was so much better than how Merrill herself had. It was so perfect and relaxing, charming as it was alluring and captivating. However the song was broken by Marrin's gasp. Quickly Merrill opened the door sensing Marrin's urgency.

Marrin saw Merrill enter the room while biting her lip. Quickly Merrill took the covers off Marrin to reveal blood on the sheets causing Merrill to gasp and hold her mouth. Hastily Merrill went downstairs and unlocked the door, she searched insanely for Fenris, her body moving back and forth in the doorway. He was gone. Upon realizing this, she headed and fetched water, which once obtained was almost sloshed in the kitchen floor. Merrill clumsily made a fire, trying to be quick about it so she could help Marrin. Placing the water over the fire, Merrill grabbed towels, meanwhile talking frantically to herself aloud. She wished Ascher was here, he'd know more on what to do.

Recalling her last thought Merrill felt a longing she missed. She stood still in the kitchen holding her chest with a distressed look upon her face. There was no way Ascher would be here, he had stayed back in that town, in his house, where he took care of people. He was a kind man, one a blood mage like her shouldn't have, she'd only taint him. Or maybe perhaps what she now thought was Fenris's doing.

After hearing Marrin yelling upstairs, Merrill regained herself. She hastily went upstairs, items in hand. She sat the items she needed on the night stand next to the bed. Sitting next to Marrin, she waited until she could help deliver the infant.

Fenris had traveled into Antiva City alone and without a cloak to hide his markings or face. He could hear people whisper and utter gossip. Continuing further he began to wonder if leaving the house was the best idea. After all, people were still after them and Marrin was due any day now to have their child. No, he had to leave, Fenris needed to cool off, leave the house shortly. It wasn't like he wouldn't be back or the house would be gone.

Suddenly a hand started to fall on his shoulder only to have its owner met with his blade. The hand went upward as the owner made an defenseless position. Fenris was surprised for a moment before going back into attack position. He knew this person, he was an elf that Fenris and Marrin, (along with their party,) had saved. This was Zevran from the Antivan Crows.

Zevran tried to escape the blade, keeping his hands upward. "Is this anyway to greet an old chum?" He asked keeping his eyes on the blade. Fenris glared at him before putting away the blade. Sighing Zevran put his hands down. "I see you're in Antiva, last time we spoke you were accompanied by two beautiful women and a rather handsome man." Zevran had an rather satisfied look upon his handsome face. "If I remember right the black haired beauty was with you, are you still together?" He asked causing Fenris to look away.

"She's my wife."

Zevran's expression shown curiosity.

"Is that a bad thing? You look as if it is."

Fenris fell silent momentarily.

"It isn't."

The two men fell silent before a third man arrived.

Ascher came running up to them, huffing and puffing, apparently out of breath looking rather rough. Sweat left his brow and he looked as if he would collapse. Quickly Fenris and Zevran took either side of him and took him inside a nearby tavern where they threw cold water on him. Soon Ascher was revived to the point his words could be made out.

"Fenris, you must return to your home immediately! Marrin, she and Merrill are in danger!" He beckoned trying to stand up. Fenris started running for the door, Zevran grabbed him by the shoulder. "You should listen to him first before running off. He may know what you face." Fenris shrugged him off before glaring at Ascher. "What is this danger you speak of?" Fenris spat at the mage. Ascher stood up from his seat, taking one last sip of water. "Some people from Kirkwall and the chantry... They have hired a whole sector of Antivan Crows, they are going to attack and kill Marrin. Along with anyone else in the house!"

Zevran felt his face quiver while Fenris started once more out the door. There was no way he'd allow Marrin to die. The rogue and the mage followed him, both trying to keep up with Fenris whom was now very motivated to go home. He took the shortest way possible, trying to make it before the Crows. Soon he found himself at the house, however it wasn't quite the same as when he left.

(Earlier with Marrin and Merrill.)

Marrin was doing well with her labor, her contractions were more constant now. Complaining on how she could feel the child's ears poking into her while cursing Fenris's elven blood. Not to mention the way she was clinging to the bed for dear life. It was obvious to Merrill on how much pain Marrin was in.

It was while Merrill was wiping Marrin's forehead she saw a shadow moving outside the window. Heading towards the bedroom door, Merrill shut and locked it. She knew from years of living in the Elven Allienage when something was off. Heading towards the window she made sure it was locked and shut the blinds and curtains. Feeling the work of a rogue maybe at hand as she heard a nearby door open, Merrill blockaded the doors and windows in the bedroom.

Marrin looked over at her friend, realizing as well something wasn't right. She bit into a rag Merrill had left on the bed as to keep from screaming. It would only help their intruders if they knew where to find them.

(Later on.)

The babies head had finally come out of the womb as the barricade came down on the bedroom door. Shortly before Merrill had set up a magical barrier protecting her, Marrin, and the baby from harm. The salients spoke loudly in Antivan while trying to make their way through the barrier. Merrill didn't know how long she could keep this up; so many assassins pressing against her magic as to kill them. Merrill looked from the door, Marrin, and the window, she wasn't quite sure on what to do, however she had to do something, and soon.

One assassin placed his hand through the barrier, which resulted in him calling out to the others with him. Hastily, Merrill carefully picked Marrin up shortly after dropping her barrier and firestorming the area. She jumped out the second floor window, barely able to carry Marrin and the baby. In even more haste, she uses Stone's Throw to escape into the earth..

Barely escaping, the two women hide in the middle of the forest on the outskirts of the house. Merrill had brought them far enough in to avoid running into anymore assassins, however, she had taken a great deal of damage. In order to save her friend and her friend's child she had taken blows from the assassins. She hid a deep wound the assassin's dagger had placed on her side. In haste Merrill hadn't time to grab supplies or anything else. Now she would possibly bleed to death while her friend bore hard labor.

Merrill started to laugh as she laid on a tree, Marrin's head resting in her lap as she gave birth. It seemed so funny, she had actually met a man she loved, yet now there wouldn't be a way to be with him. For by the time they were found she would surely be dead or at least on the verge of it. By then even Ascher couldn't save her.

Finally the child's shoulders left Marrin's womb, Marrin relaxed on Merrill's lap. Merrill helped Marrin out by sliding the child out fully and made it cry. Using her own shirt to clean and wrap the child, Merrill handed the babe to its mother. It was then Marrin caught sight of her friend's wound. Marrin gasped before setting the child on a nearby stump. Marrin searched herself for anything that may help, only to find she had nothing, not even a small potion.

Marrin found herself crying, "Merrill, you're hurt." She managed to say taking Merrill's hand. Her long time friend smiled at her as cute as ever. Merrill glanced at the baby and then gazed at Marrin. "It's a healthy boy you know, too bad... He would of made a great..." Merrill coughed blood onto Marrin making the other woman look at her horrified, "freedom fighter... Instead you have two..." Merrill felt her body going numb while Marrin watched her eyes start to glass over. "Two brooding men..."

Tears fell from Marrin's eyes the moment she was certain her long time friend was deceased. The pain was overwhelming while Marrin cried into her friend's body, hugging it, clinging desperately onto it. There was nothing left to do aside from mourn, because of Merrill she and her son were safe. From her sacrifice Marrin's baby was born, and once again Marrin may see her beloved Fenris. No words seemed right to speak about her dear friend. Only these tears seemed appropriate as Merrill's lullaby sung through the wind.


	7. Chapter 7

Shifting from the forest, holding a dead corpse on her back in one hand, and carrying her new born son in the other. The rogue ignored any sign of fatigue that came across her, keeping the child silent in case her attackers were close. Finally the lone woman stopped at the edge of the wood to see the town.

Placing the dead body of her lost dear friend on a tree, she wrapped her child in her friend's shirt. Carefully she placed it in such a manner to cover his ears, last thing they needed was to be spotted right now. She made her way into the village carrying the baby and headed towards the shops, hoping to find her husband. However, she didn't find a trace of him, seems he had already left.

Making her way into the baker's shop, she decided to wait for her husband. The Antivan baker smiled at her widely, staring at the bundle in her arms. "You finally had the little one eh?" He had an extremely heavy accent, "Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked making his way towards them. The new mother kept a hand on a hidden blade, she may of just been with child, however she was still lethal. "It's a boy, have you seen the man I traveled here with...?" She asked as the baker started coddling the infant.

"I saw him run back to your manor, seemed distressed and hurried. Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head, "Nothing wrong, I just need to find him is all."

Looking from the window she searched for him, her husband, the child's father. However he wasn't there and she was growing tense. Ever so slowly she eased her way towards the door. If her husband was home, then it was safe, and no one would do her or the child harm.

(Fenris, Ascher, and Zevran.)

Fenris stood outside his burning home horrified. This is where he'd left his wife and unborn child, where he had stormed out; and fought with his wife. Now their home was aflame and bodies were lying on the ground. He couldn't help but fall to his knees, if only he hadn't left.

Zevran placed his hand on the other elf's shoulder, only to have it shrugged off, while frowning at the sight before them. It was horrible, the charred bodies, the stench of blood, and more importantly the possibility of Marrin's death. There wasn't currently a way into the home because of the fire. The structure itself was in such an condition that the charred bodies whom tried escaping had been caved in upon. It was unstable and looked like it had trapped most of the assassins inside.

None of the small group knew what to do, they couldn't enter, nor could they just stay here. The mage of the group, Ascher, summoned an ice storm as to put the house out at least. After a few moments, the fire was out and the building condemned.

Fenris finally arose, he started back for the town, there was nothing left here for them. He felt like his whole world had been crushed, as if he shouldn't of ever fallen in love. Like he should of kept running, killed his former master and never looked back at Kirkwall or Marrin. That was until he heard a faint sound, it was crying.

In the distance, coming from the town there was a figure. It held a small bundle in it's arms as it approached the men. They took arms, unsure who it was coming to the scene of a former battle. Soon they put away their weapons once they realized whom it was.

Marrin came closer towards the ruined house carrying her newborn son. She was trying to sooth him once more from his crying, however he wouldn't have it. Fenris felt his heart stop at the sight coming towards him, his wife and child were right in front of him. They weren't harmed and were approaching him. Was this a dream?

Fenris felt his body running towards his wife and child. He embraced them, not saying a word to them, being careful not to smoother the infant. Marrin was taken off guard by her husband's sudden display of affection. She parted from him enough to show him their son. He looked at him confused while pulling the fabric away from the boy's ears to see they were more elven. Removing more cloth, he saw the child's gender. Marrin saw him grinning before he wrapped his son back into his previous bundle.

All the while Ascher was looking around for Merrill, she hadn't come with Marrin. Upon catching sight of the baby, Ascher was horrified. That wrap was the same color as Merrill's tunic, once more he caught the sight of blood. Trying o keep hold of himself he and Zevran walked over to the small family.

"Marrin..." He choked down something that wasn't truly there, "Where's Merrill?"

Those two words replayed in Marrin's mind as she shoved the child into Fenris's arms. She turned away from the men as she tried to hold herself together. Fenris took her into his free arm, meanwhile glaring at the mage while growling. Marrin took hold of Fenris's tunic, crying into him. At that moment the group knew something bad had happened.

"She's dead..." Marrin whispered to the point only Fenris could hear. Fenris handed their child to Ascher before fully embracing his Hawke. Merrill and Fenris may not of liked each other, however his wife had lost her closet and dearest friend. Marrin looked over at Ascher, trying to keep herself, "She died protecting me and the child... Merrill saw the men coming for us so she blocked the exits and kept up safe..." Marrin held back tears before continuing. "Finally the assassins broken through, she had a barrier in place, however she couldn't keep it up... So she grabbed me and set the house on fire. Merrill jumped out the window and escaped with me while helping to deliver my child."

The story was amazing, something regular to the tales of the Champion of Kirkwall. However, this time the story didn't play Hawke as the heroin, instead she was the victim and her companion was the savior. Nevertheless, it didn't state how Merrill died.

"How did she die Hawke?" Zevran asked seeing it on Fenris's and Ascher's weary minds.

Marrin turned away from them, holding onto her torso. Finally she turned back towards them and fluffed her hair. "She died delivering my son, Merrill hadn't told me, but when we left the manor she had been hit by a poisonous dagger." Marrin's face darkened. "I watched her die in front of me helpless. There was nothing I could do for her, nothing at all."

Ascher stood there speechless with an rather crushed look on his face. It seemed he didn't know how to take the news. Before his shock fully wore off Marrin continued slightly, "Her body is on the edge of town, near the forest." Before anything else could be said Ascher had handed Fenris the infant and had taken off. Sighing Zevran followed the mage leaving the couple alone.

Running to where Marrin had stated Ascher came across Merrill's body. It had been dead for only a few hours and somehow it still kept some color in its cheeks. He knelt by her, pressing his hand on her cheek, rubbing it softly. He knew she was dead, nonetheless, he wished to touch her one last time. Never again would she say something silly or out of place, no laughs or cute expressions. Merrill was dead, yet his hand was against her neck, feeling for a pulse that wouldn't ever be there again.

"My love died too, he was a brilliant man, strong and courageous." Zevran came up behind him. "His name was Ashnari, a city elf from Denerim, he was the Grey Warden that died facing the archdemon." Zevran gazed upon Merrill's dead body and the man that had loved her. "Before he died he had told me he loved me, however I was a fool and didn't say more than, 'I know.' It was only shortly after he met his demise..." Ascher looked back at Zevran. "The ironic part was he was suicidal after seeing his family again, they hated him you see. Even after he saved them, the city elves wouldn't accept him." Zevran sighed. "Never was the same after that..."

Their attention went back to the body. Ascher played with her hair,soft tears flowing down his face. "How do you recover from this? You said you lost your love, so how do you?" Zevran fell silent, his fist meeting a tree while he arched over on it. "Sadly my friend, you don't. It's something no one can simply be over." Zevran disappeared into the woods leaving Ascher alone, crying.

(Back with Fenris and Marrin.)

The couple had started back into town where they had already started deeper into the city. Within, the two booked a room in an inn, and had bought some minor items for their child. From hereon their money would be held onto tightly. In actuality, traveling back to Kirkwall was now a main choice.

Marrin placed the baby inside a shelf of a worn dresser. She had blanketed it down and made it snug for her son. Smiling, the baby took her finger and cooed, he seemed to be a happy little baby. Of course, he loved to hear his father talk, that in itself could of been why he seemed so happy. Fenris was over at the small writing desk talking in an unknown language.

The baby started laughing when Fenris rambled in aggravation while his mother made mocking faces of Fenris. It was quite funny really, the more brooding the sound the stupider the expression. Soon the child was screeching with laughter. Fenris turned towards his wife, catching her making such a face at the baby. He gave her a questioning look before going back to the desk.

"Alright you, it's time you went to sleep for a while." Marrin carefully picked her son up and started humming to him, trying to dreary him while he was rocked. Fenris caught note of the tune, it had been the one Merrill had sung, catchy tune really, and seemed to make the child drift off to sleep shortly after.

Putting the baby in his makeshift bed, Marrin turned toward Fenris. "What are we going to name him Fenris? We can't call him 'you' or 'kid' all his life. After all, he needs a name." Fenris once more turned away from the desk and to his wife. "Nine months we've expected this child and yet we never could agree on his name." It was true, neither of them could come to an agreeable name. However Marrin had thought of one fitting for their boy. Looking from him to the child she spoke, "Merilyn." Fenris proceeded to also look at their child.

"You want to name our son after a blood mage?"

"If it wasn't for her our son and I would have died."

"I suppose that's true, even still that doesn't excuse-."

"She gave her life for us Fenris, for me and your child."

Fenris and Marrin were now eye to eye, both determined. Finally Fenris sighed deeply and went back to his writing desk. "Fine, his name shall be Merilyn, I suppose you want to put his middle names as 'Ascher' or 'Anders' as well?" Fenris spat. Marrin gave him a spiteful smile, "I was more hoping for 'Sebastian' or 'Varric', of course there are other options, such as naming him after the deceased first enchanter of Kirkwall." Fenris cringed at the last option. "Just name him after Sebastian then." He murmured before heading back to whatever he was doing.

"Merilyn Sebastian Hawke, it flows nicely." Marrin said in Fenris's ear making his body tense. He wife looking down at when he was doing. Apparently he was spending time mapping out their next destination. "That it does..." Fenris replied trying to concentrate on the map. Marrin smiled while she headed off to bed. Shortly after she fell asleep, it had been a long day. One she didn't ever want to repeat.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been 8 years since the death of Merrill and the birth of Merilyn. The family had been constantly moving ever since, not staying long in one place for several reasons. The assassins no longer plagued the family, however the issue of Fenris's appearance and their half-blooded son always seemed to be an issue, even within Antiva. Finally they were forced to head into Starkhaven, there maybe Sebastian could help them.

Over the years Sebastian had reclaimed his city-state and was currently ruling it. He had done well for himself and his people. Sebastian was a fair ruler, generous and kind, with a firm grip. The people loved him and his rule was currently unopposed. Sebastian was thrilled to hear his old friends would now be living in his city-state, along with their children. So much so, that he had already had preparations made for their arrival.

Marrin and Fenris came into the lovely city of Starkhaven, behind them set their children on a wagon. After all the stories Sebastian had told of the city-state, nothing could ready them. The place was huge, even more so than Kirkwall, and everything seemed so extravagant.

"So this is Starkhaven, seems Sebastian wasn't exaggerating..." Fenris exclaimed viewing the scene before him. Marrin turned her head towards the children. 4 years after conceiving Merilyn Marrin and Fenris had a daughter, Haven Annamaria Hawke. She, unlike Merilyn, looked more human, thus was easily accepted in the towns they lived in. It made her brother somewhat bitter towards them, even for a young child he was constantly persecuted. "Children, it's time to have lots of fun! So stay in the wagon and don't touch anything! Or your father will snarl at you!" Marrin called to them making a funny scary face at the end. Haven giggled while her brother barely let a smile slip. Fenris on the other hand glared at Marrin and rolled his eyes.

Before the family could walk further they were stopped by a group of guards. "Greetings, you must be the Hawke family, Lord Sebastian stated of your arrival." One guard stated while looking from Fenris to Merilyn, both Marrin and Fenris catching sight of disdain in his glance. "Yes we are, has Sebastian called for us?" Marrin asked trying to stay civil.

The guard's glance left the children in back and to their mother. He almost snorted at the family before speaking in a mocking tone. "Why yes, he did send for you. I don't see why really."

The sentence was finished with a loud snort and a a logy aimed at the ground. Fenris gave the guard a displeased glare while heading in front of his wife and children. "Is there a problem guardsmen? If I didn't know better it would seem you're being rude to your lord's personal guests."

Closer the guard approached Fenris, peering down on him distastefully. Behind him the other guardsmen formed a barrier behind him. "Guests you say? Yes the lord did say you as such, however he didn't say you were... cross-breeders." The mans gaze, along with some of the guardsmen, went straight to the children whom were now with their mother. Fenris's gaze also went to them and back to the man with a rather pissed off look in his eyes. "Is there a problem with me and my family?" Fenris asked growling slightly.

Sebastian came into the city in hopes to greet his friends and their children. It had been some time since they had seen each other and he couldn't hope of staying at his castle any longer. Sure he had sent guards to greet and escort them, however he wished to see them first thing. Strangely whenever he and few of his personal guard approached the gates there was a huge crowd. Seems some sort of trouble had arisen and had taken the crowds fancy.

"Lord Sebastian, shall we take care of this dispute?" One guard asked.

In an corner Sebastian could hear murmurs, ever so slight. "I hear it's the champion of Kirkwall and the elf that accompanied her..." This perked his interest. "I heard that too, I 'magine it is! That ladies a frightful rogue!" Sebastian's eyes went back to the crowd in disbelief, she surely wouldn't have caused a ruckus already... right? "They're fighting the city guard! I saw them take those blokes down! A lot of them in fact!" At the last comment Sebastian started to make his way through the crowd.

"Take care of this crowd! Make everyone go elsewhere! You two," Sebastian pointed at his top guards, "come with me! I'll need help with breaking up the fight."

Fenris and the guardsmen had broken into a bloody fight in the street. One that wasn't going in the guardhouse's favor. Fenris's pure strength was fare too great for the group and teamed up with Marrin, they proved to be little threat. The lead guardsman found Fenris's sword breathing down his throat with full intent to kill. Steadily Fenris let the man rise while keeping the blade on the man's throat. The guardsman dropped his sword to the ground, taking a forfeiting position. Slowly the other guardsmen followed his pursuit and likewise took the same position.

"What is going on here Hawke?" An ever familiar voice called out as the crowd dispatched. Through the crowd came a rather annoyed looking Sebastian. Marrin put away her blades and immediately hugged her old friend. "Ah, this guard here was rather unpleasant. Seems children offend him." Marrin started before Fenris chimed into the background. "Or it could be he has a problem with them being half-elves." After hugging his friend back Sebastian headed over towards the guardsmen.

"Is this anyway to treat a personal guest of your prince?" Sebastian was right in the head guard's face. (By this point Fenris had lowered and put away his weapon.) "N... No sire... have mercy upon me." The man begged. Sebastian's eyes softened slightly before directing his personal guard. "Make sure this man is punished properly. Me and my guests will be heading to the castle now."

The group had been traveling for two hours and still Sebastian hadn't heard one word from Merilyn, (whom was glaring at him intensely.) Unlike his sister, whom upon being told by her mother it was okay to socialize with him, the boy failed to drop his guard. In his own way, Merilyn was intimidating, even through his childish exterior. There wasn't a doubt in Sebastian's mind that Merilyn was Fenris's son.

Hesitantly Sebastian walked closer to Marrin, granting him another set of glaring eyes. "Is Merilyn always so quiet?" He was very nervous about asking such a question, however he found those cold blue eyes on his back were even more nerve racking. Marrin glanced back at her son and sighed. "I'm afraid so, it's all Fenris's fault, brooding for him even when he was in the womb." Marrin shook her head with a sarcastic sorrowful look on her person. Fenris gave her a questioning look before continuing to walk onward, ignoring the two. "Seriously... Fenris would do that? Could it really effect a child so early on?"

Both adults were now simultaneously watching the children in back; Marrin wearing an ever evil grin, meanwhile Sebastian's face was frightened. "Oh Maker... it's true isn't it...?" The two adult's eyes met. "If it is?" The conversation ended there, neither wanting to follow up on that.

(8 weeks later.)

Merilyn had once more snuck out of the Hawke's new home. After staying with Sebastian for a week, the family had moved into their own place. Ever since the boy had secretly, (or so he thought anyway,) been leaving the house. Running Merilyn found himself at his usual place.

It was a small creek, shallow and weak; surrounded by trees, flowers, and the occasional animal. There were some types of berries, fruits, and nuts, almost all of which he had tried at least once. Also the water itself tasted sweet and was crystal clear, nothing impure stood on its surface. That was until his reflection came onto it, or so he thought.

i"You are a half-elf child! Know your place!"i Merilyn started murmuring lightly in a mocking tone. i"You aren't a human or an elf, what you are is a pathetic half-breed."i Throwing a rock into the water Merilyn let out a loud roar-like scream. "Why am I half-elf? Couldn't mom and dad of made me a human or an elf?" Merilyn started yelling to himself.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees behind him resulting in him trowing another rock in that direction. To his surprise Sebastian came out in the same direction, holding onto the same rock. However Merilyn's expression changed to displeasure and he turned away from the prince.

Sighing Sebastian approached the child and placed a hand on his shoulder only to have it shrugged off. The older male rubbed his head a bit annoyed now. "You are just like Fenris, so stubborn and angry." This statement caused Merilyn to reverse himself, clinching onto his fists. "There's nothing wrong with my father human!"

There was a frown on Sebastian's face as he knelt to Merilyn's eye level. "I know there isn't a thing wrong with Fenris or Marrin, nor is there a thing wrong with you or your sister Haven." Blue eyes met with intensity. "You are only a child Merilyn; you have done nothing wrong, your parents have done nothing wrong. What is wrong is the blame people try to place on you." Sebastian once more took the child by the shoulder. "You are not what they say, they are wrong, you must show them that. As your father stood up for himself, so must you. Merilyn, do you know whom you were named after?"

Over the years he knew some of the mage he was named after, and also some of the prince he was also named for. However the child didn't understand the mage well, yet he was starting to see some meaning, (even if it was very little understanding,) of why he was named after this prince. This man was amazing, Merilyn found himself looking up to him slightly as a hero.

"Mother's told me some about her, she was a blood mage. Father says she was evil." Sebastian was surprised somewhat to see the boy answer him. After all this time, the child has failed to talk to him, Sebastian was about ready to call him a mute. "She was not evil Merilyn, that woman was the most pure-hearted being I've ever met. Merrill was a wonderful person whom tried her best for others. Yes sometimes her intentions weren't right, nonetheless she tried her best." Merilyn seemed confused. "Mother always said she was a great friend, but father says she was a witch. Now you're saying she's a combination of both?"

Sebastian laughed, it did sound that way. It was clear even though Merilyn was young, he was very smart. "Well, I suppose that is one way to look at it. But no, she really wasn't a witch so much as she was kind. Her and your father never did get along you see, in fact they hated each other." This drove Merilyn into more confusion. "Then why did my parents name me after her?" Sebastian felt a severe frown go across his face. "I'm afraid I can't answer that Merilyn, one day your parents will tell you. Anyway, that wasn't my point." Sebastian quickly changed the subject back to his point. "Merrill was indeed a blood mage, however she did it for her clan. She wanted to restore a piece of elven history; part of your history."

The child was taken in by the idea of being included in sharing elven history. "She never ever gave up! Not even once, even after the Dales cast her out. She stood strong, and no matter how persecuted she was, stood firm. Can you be like her Merilyn? Being strong and not letting others judgment ruin you?" Merilyn was now so very confused, he couldn't hope to understand it all; however, Sebastian knew one day the child would understand and maybe able to help himself.

Smiling, Sebastian ruffled the lads soft white hair before standing to his full height. "Come now, your mother is wanting us for dinner! She will want you back to wash up and eat... along with a punishment for running off without telling her again." Merilyn froze at the last part, a small uh-oh left his lips. This was the first time Sebastian had seen anything that resembled Marrin slip his lips. "Mother knows I've been sneaking off?" Merilyn was looking at Sebastian horrified. "Yes she does, you're mother is a skilled rogue, you need to train more if you plan to leave unnoticed. It's her motherly power to know you're gone after all."

Slowly the man and child began to walk toward the house. During their talk, both had found respect for the other. Both grown mentally, and forever making a friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly the wind blew through the nearby trees of the forest. Marrin placed sheets on the clothes line while it blew past her raven hair. Sighing she looked toward the forest. It had been a full month since they had moved to Starkhaven and almost every single day Merilyn had gone 'missing'.

He had been neglecting his chores, obligations, and whatever else needed of him as to play next to 'his river'. It annoyed Marrin to a point because of this, she had even bothered to punish him. Nevertheless, he still escaped to play. This time however, his father, Fenris, was at his wits end and was tracking down his son.

Sebastian had told the child's parents where he had been previously. Fenris or Marrin weren't entirely sure if Merilyn would still be there. All that was certain to the couple was the boy needed to be taught a lesson. Fenris would make sure the child learned it well.

Sighing once more, Marrin finished hanging the sheets. Looking over at her 'good child,' she watched Haven play with her doll. Marrin knelt down next to her, playing with Haven's raven hair. It was soft like hers, however its body was more like Fenris's. Haven brushed it from her mother with a sour face.

"Stop it mama, I can't see." The child started combing her hair out with her hands; making her mother chuckle. "I'm sorry dear, it's just you have such lovely hair." Marrin straighten Haven's hair for her while Haven continued her sour look. Laughing, Marrin scooped her daughter up and swung her around.

"You look like a fish!" Marrin told her still laughing and twirling her youngest child around. Setting her her down Marrin gazed off to the forest again, she worried about her husband and son. "I do not look like a fish mama! And why does Merilyn and papa get to play in the forest? I wanna play in the forest too mama!" Haven whined making her mother give her a disapproving look. "Haven, you can't play in the forest, Merilyn isn't supposed to be in there either. You two will get lost in there! Then whatever will I do? I'll have lost my two favorite children and I'll have to cry all day. Not to mention your father won't ever stop brooding over it..."

(Somewhere in the forest.)

Fenris had gone to Merilyn's usual hiding place only to find him not there. He was starting to become annoyed at his child as it had been quite a few hours without any sign of him. It was to Fenris's belief his son was lost deeper in the forest. That in itself annoyed Fenris even more.

Nevertheless Fenris worried for his son, after all, he was only a young child. He was barely old enough to realize his surroundings. Even if Merilyn was as cleaver as Hawke, he still didn't fully understand what danger he was in. That in itself triggered more annoyance for Fenris and much more worry.

Merilyn sat underneath the house, he had crawled under here as to avoid his family. Over the course of living here the boy had dug a small cove to play in. It was just big enough for him and a few of his toys. It was cool and nice in the summer heat and proved to be a great hiding place.

The child peered out from his hiding spot to see his mother and sister playing. Some time ago his father had left for the forest and as of yet hadn't returned. There wasn't a doubt in the boy's mind that his father had left to find him. This meant he would be in immense trouble whenever he was found.

"Why can't they just leave me alone? I'm only trouble..." He mumbled while sliding back down into his hole. Ever since he was little he had been treated as dirt, by humans and elves. Humans normally didn't care so much when he was with his father, however the moment he traveled with his mother problems arose. They called him a filthy half-breed, a despicable child. To them he was dirty, something they hated mixed within their own race. Even when he was amongst elves people viewed him as such. He couldn't go anywhere without either race showing their resentment.

No matter how Merilyn tried he couldn't see why the adults hated him so much. Why didn't they show the same resentment for Haven? Was it cause she looked human? He just couldn't understand.

Before he could think further he felt a pair of hands scoop him up and was now eye level with his mother. She had a very displeased look on her face while he heard his sister giggling. Next thing he knew he was bent over Marrin's knee and was being spanked.

"Young man what do you think you're doing? Running off like that! Do you realize how worried we all were?" She lectured letting him up, however making sure to grab onto his wrist. Merilyn wasn't looking at her, keeping quiet and turning his spite-filled eyes away. Marrin pulled his face towards her looking him straight in the eyes. "I don't know what I'm to do with you Merilyn, you've lied to me; ran off, and caused so much worry."

Merilyn tried to pull away from her, only to have his hand jerked. His mother hadn't any intention of releasing him. "Why don't you send me to an alienage? Wouldn't that be better? That way no one would worry anymore and the adults won't keep staring at me!" Merilyn tugged at his arm harder, trying to escape her. "What are you talking about Merilyn? Is that why you keep running off? Because of the mean people?" Marrin asked him confused.

Looking at her son she saw his tear-filled eyes and realized that he could see the hate people shown towards them. He had been taking a time of it it seemed, seeing their loathing, hearing their whispers. It wasn't a wonder that he felt this way, however, Marrin hoped to have him see a bigger picture.

"Not all people are bad my love, look at the Hero of Ferelden, he was an elf. The Hero saved all of Thedas and pulled the whole kingdom of Ferelden together. I hear he had a half-elf son just like you." Merilyn's eyes grew wide, he had heard tales of the hero, but never his race or lineage. "The Hero Ashnari came from Denerim, the heart of Ferelden. There he grew up in the alienage and it was there he was recruited into the Grey Warden's. I actually met his boyfriend, Zevran, he's a nice man." Merilyn's mouth went wide with excitement. "Really mama? What's Mr. Zevran like?" He said with a manner Marrin hadn't seen in a while.

Marrin placed a delicate finger to her mouth, as if she were thinking. "He has dark skin and tattoos on the side of his face. His features are soft and his hair a beautiful blonde. Zevran's a skilled assassin and is very funny, you should meet him! Tons of laughs that man." Marrin was now inches from her son talking almost directly in his ear. Merilyn's body shivered for a moment before he burst up in excitement. (this resulted in Marrin letting him go.) "Mommy, teach me how to be an assassin! I wanna be just like Mr. Zevran when I grow up!" He cried out causing Marrin to laugh out loud.

"I'm serious mommy! Please teach me!"

Marrin caught her breath, just grinning at the boy. "And here I thought you'd be like your father, brooding and heavy sword equipped. Not brooding at an early age and rogue." Merilyn's cheeks went a brilliant shade of red while he puffed up. "I'm very serious mommy!" Marrin ruffled his hair brushing dirt from it. "I know you;re serious my dear, however, we should discuss this with your father first. I think he had been hoping to train you in swordplay soon."

Merilyn smiled brightly before hugging his mother tightly. Grabbing him and Haven, (whom had been sitting near them all the while,) she gave Merilyn a hard look. "Let's make this clear young man, I will only teach you so long as you don't run off again. Next time you do you won't have it so easy." Merilyn nodded quickly, not daring to cross his mother.

Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw what looked like a very pissed off elf. Quickly Marrin shooed the children inside and shut the door behind them. She hastily ran over to the figure after wetting down a damp cloth.

"Fenris! Thank goodness you're back. Are you fairing well?" She asked while trying to wipe him down. "I couldn't find that damn boy! Where ever he is he isn't anywhere in that blasted forest! To the void with it!" Fenris yelled angrily. Marrin sighed, he had reason to be annoyed at their son, however she feared to tell him Merilyn's hiding spot. "I found him shortly before you arrived, he's already been punished and sent inside. Please calm yourself Fenris, after all, Merylin is still only a young child, he will learn."

Fenris pulled himself away from her, heading straight for the house. He kept going onward even after Marrin grabbed him by the arm. "Fenris please! If you go in there right now you will do more harm than good! Do you even know why Merilyn's been acting like this? Will you just listen to me?" Fenris stopped, he knew she had a point. "Does it really matter why? The fact is he did this and knew I was searching for him. He's a smart boy Marrin, however this is inexcusable."

His wife still held tightly onto his arm, looking deeply into his eyes as to plead with him. Finally he gave in. "Fine, why did he do this?" Fenris asked defeated. "Because he's starting to realize people hate him because of his blood. Just last week I saw him playing with some children and when their mother's saw they practically attacked Merilyn. After that those same children were picking on him." Fenris's anger grew, he found it was no longer at his son, but more at those people. "They couldn't leave well enough alone? Merilyn's a good boy, what right do they have to treat him different than those other kids? Because he is half of their human blood? Filthy humans..."

Marrin frowned at Fenris intensely making him realize what he had said. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Forgive me. Perhaps I should take some time alone to cool off." Fenris stated while his wife let him go. Marrin made her way back into the house, she would ask him later on what swordplay they'd be teaching Merilyn. For now, the day would go on.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been 10 years since Marrin and Fenris moved to Starkhaven with their children Merilyn and Haven. For 10 years they had a peaceful life, one that even a half elf could enjoy. In this 10 year there had been little fighting, no one coming after them, and all seemed well. Now Merilyn was 18, his younger sister, Haven, was 14, and now Merilyn was to leave them.

Over the many years Merilyn had been able to blend into society as an elf. No one had second guessed him to be half human. He had learned to wield his father's two-handed weapons, and found that he too had the urge to find battle. Here in Starkhaven he would move into ranks that the Prince had once offered his father. He would become someone to train armies and maybe someday lead them.

Their daughter Haven on the other hand was still under Marrin's training. She was going to be a fine rogue someday, one that would stand beside her mother in history. Her long black hair was more of a sign of death to her enemies. Haven's dagger's as sharp as her mother's. She was a young lady to be remembered. It wasn't a wonder she too had been offered to train the military forces of Starkhaven.

Over all, their parents were proud of their children. However it maybe this that made them so lax. So begins the next step of our story.

Marrin once more set clothes on the line, (this, among all her other housework, became her ritual.) She looked over to the forest where her son ventured off to. To this day the lad had loved to go in there. Merilyn would train, eat, and whatever else he deemed fit in there. Oh how he just loved to stay in there. It was one of the things that really made him an elf.

Looking over she caught sight of her daughter. No more did she play with dolls, there she was practicing her sword stance. Haven was swift and agile, perfect for a rogue. Her moves were pinning and on target. Nothing about her wasn't without reason or followup. Even still, Marrin saw some flaws in her style, ones that with more training could be corrected.

Marrin finished her laundry and without any sign was in front of her daughter. Marrin's quick blades made Haven's seem like a joke, pulling the younger rogue back. Marrin continued her assault, not giving Haven an inch. Finally she ultimately overpowered Haven completely resulting in her daughter falling to the ground weaponless.

"Your sword skills need work Haven. How ever will you join the armies like your brother if you cannot defeat me?" Marrin groaned at the end of her sentence. Haven's face grew red, flustered. "It's not my fault you're super strong mama! How can I take you on right now? I know you're holding back!"

Marrin started to laugh while her daughter's face grew even redder with angry. "It's not funny mama!" Haven crossed her arms, still sitting on the ground. "I'm afraid she's right my dear, you judge our daughter too hard." Said a musky voice approaching them. Both rogues, (Haven quickly regrouped her daggers,) quickly took stance. They eased when they saw it was only Fenris.

"Now Fenris, she can't join the army like this. Her sword work is still merger." Marrin told her making Haven turn her head angrily. Fenris chuckled at his women. "Even still I know Haven is trying her best yes?" Fenris gave his daughter an approving look which calmed her some. "Marrin, we need to talk." Marrin gave him a questioning look before motioning him inside. Before closing the doors, Fenris glanced once more at Haven and spoke directly to her, "Go find your brother. It's about time he came home."

Haven moaned at being told to find Merilyn. One thing she hated was seeing him when he was all sweaty and tired. He was almost unbearable then, so whiny and full of himself. Why couldn't she continue her training instead? Even still, if she continued to stay here she'd find herself in trouble with her father. He could be scary when defied. The thought alone was enough to send Haven on her way into the forest.

Going deep into the forest Haven found Merilyn's usual training area. Silently she watched as her brother swung his sword around. He was so fast and powerful, it was like watching her father. Ever so silently she approached him, until finally she appeared right on top of his blade in a sitting position.

"Hello big brother!" She chimed while he took his sword away. She quickly landed on her feet and hopped over closer to him. In all the years he'd grown into a strapping young man, very handsome and easy on the eyes. In some ways he looked more like his mother than his father.

"Why are you here Haven?" Merilyn asked while putting away his weapon. In all his time training here, she hardly ever came out here to see him. Haven frowned, giving him a distasteful look, "papa sent me, he said it was time you came back." Merilyn stared at her confused before the wind blew a faint smell. The stench smelled of blood; fresh blood. There was another smell, it was crisp almost like a fire burning. Looking to the sky Merilyn couldn't see anything past the trees. Instinctively Merilyn grabbed Haven by the arm and started running toward the city with her. He knew where the smell came from, however, he didn't want to drag Haven there with him.

"Brother! The way home is that way!" Haven called out to him trying to pull him towards the smell. "I know sister, however I have to do some shopping. Mother wanted it done, maybe you can do it for me?" He asked trying to find a reason to divert her away from there. Haven gave him a questioning look. "Oh did she now? I thought mama had everything she needed at home." The two of them stopped. "She told me this morning right as I left that she needed it done." The two met eyes. Finally Haven sighed giving in. "What does she need brother?"

Merilyn continued his gaze trying not to let onto his deceit. "The normal things, bread, milk, fruit. But especially fish." He turned around as to head home. "She needs... fish?" Haven questioned. Her mother hated fish, and she believed her father did too. Something about having to go into lots of fish-fill warehouses. Merilyn looked back at her with a smile. "Yeah, she said we were going to have some company and they loved the stuff." With one more questioning gaze Haven closed her mouth and walked toward Starkhaven confused.

Sighing, Merilun made wasted not an ounce of time in returning home. However when he returned he found he was too late to of been any sort of help. Before stood his home, in shambles. Flames engulfed the house and land in an ever hot inferno. The laundry his mother had set was ruined, their livestock dead, and anything meaningful was lost. Being a soldier, this wasn't the first time Merilyn had seen such a sight. However this time it was so close to his soul, this had been his home.

Returning his senses he took hold of his sword and started examining the property. Swiftly he examined the area and finally made his way to the house. Somehow he managed to put the fire out, however he couldn't figure out two things. Who had done this and where his parents were. It couldn't be his parents were dead right? They were too strong and cunning for that.

Merilyn went inside the home and looked it over. Most everything was burned, nothing seemed to be in tact. Carefully he proceeded onward only to see burned bodies on the floor. Upon looking at them, he realized they weren't his parents. He began to seriously wonder what happened here; (along if letting Haven go alone to town was okay.)

Going even further in he came into what was his parent's room. Here he saw two figures laying on the untouched bed. It amazed him that the rest of the house had burned except for this room. It was as if a mage had casted a spell on it. Carefully Merilyn went in to check on the room. He walked over to the bed where the figures laid only to see it was his parents. Merilyn placed his hand on his mother's neck only to feel his heart stop. She was dead. Frantically he placed a hand on his father's neck. He too was dead. Undoing his father's robes he searches for a cause only to find none.

With no strength left in his body, Merilyn fell to his knees. His eyes were fixated on the bodies, tears running down his eyes. Merilyn's soul seemed to disappear. as if nothing was left of him. Then he remembered his sister, his little sister whom he cared for. He must go to her, hopefully no harm had befell her yet.


End file.
